


Anne d'Autriche

by Ebm36



Series: The musketeers (portraits) [2]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks like a madonna in Boubon-les-Eaux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anne d'Autriche

_Anne of Austria was then twenty-six or twenty-seven years of age; that is to say, she was in the full splendor of her beauty. Her carriage was that of a queen or a goddess; her eyes, which cast the brilliancy of emeralds, were perfectly beautiful, and yet were at the same time full of sweetness and majesty. Her mouth was small and rosy; [...] Her skin was admired for its velvety softness;_

_******************************************************************************_

_Sa démarche était celle d’une reine ou d’une déesse ; ses yeux, qui jetaient des reflets d’émeraude, étaient parfaitement beaux, et tout à la fois pleins de douceur et de majesté. Sa bouche était petite et vermeille,[...]Sa peau était citée pour sa douceur et son velouté..._

 

_Les trois mousquetaires,_ Alexandre Dumas


End file.
